narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kin Tsuchi
|Zdjęcie=Kin Tsuchi.PNG |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=キン・ツチ |Rōmaji=Kin Tsuchi |Polski=Ewa Kania, Monika Pikuła |Japoński=Akiko Koike |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=6 lipca |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=14 |Wzrost część 1=150 cm |Waga część 1=39 kg |Czakra=Uwolnienie Yin~~Tylko Anime |Przynależność=Otogakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Dosu |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=35 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=21 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Path of the Ninja |OVA=Nareszcie starcie! Jōnin kontra genin!! Niekontrolowane spotkanie turnieju walki wręcz! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra }} była kunoichi z Otogakure oraz członkinią Drużyny Dosu, która brała udział w egzaminie na chūnina w celu przetestowania umiejętności Sasuke. Osobowość Tak jak reszta swojej drużyny, Kin była bardzo pewna swoich zdolności. Żywiła silną niechęć względem Sakury z powodu jej widocznego zamartwiania się o stan swoich włosów i krytykując ją za skupianie się na swoim wyglądzie zamiast na treningu, posuwając się na tyle daleko, żeby nazwać Sakurę kokietką i kusicielką w mandze. Podobnie jak jej kolega z drużyny Zaku, traciła skupienie na taktyce swoich przeciwników kiedy stawała się zbyt pewna siebie, gdyż nie pomyślała, że Shikamaru mógł użyć bardzo cienkiego cienia, stworzonego z jej drutów przeciwko niej samej, gdyż była zajęta wychwalaniem swoich zdolności. Kin preferowała także bawić się ze swoimi przeciwnikami, pokonując ich wolno i boleśnie, co stwierdziła w trakcie jej walki z Shikamaru w preeliminacjach. Wygląd Kin posiadała bardzo długie, sięgające prawie do ziemi, czarne włosy, związane za pomocą fioletowej wstążki na końcach oraz czarne oczy. Nosiła ochraniacz na głowę, jasnozieloną kamizelkę podobną do kamizelki kuloodpornej, a także spodnie i szalik we wzór skóry węża, tak jak koledzy z drużyny, Dosu Kinuta i Zaku Abumi. Umiejętności Kin była doświadczoną użytkowniczką senbon, co zostało zauważone podczas egzaminu na chūnina. Kiedy otrzymała polecenie od Zaku Abumi, aby "wykończyła Sakurę", sięgnęła do swojej kieszeni wyciągając senbon zamiast kunai lub inną broń. Potrafiła trafiać w witalne punkty na ciele swojego przeciwnika, aby zadać większe obrażenia, tak jak w walce przeciwko Shikamaru. Zazwyczaj używała ich w połączeniu z techniką Kage Senbon, aby uczynić trudniejszym ominięcie jej ataków. W anime, zademonstrowała genjutsu, które zostało wykonane z pomocą jej senbon. Część I Egzamin na Chūnina Kin wraz ze swoimi kompanami przybywa do Konohy, aby spróbować swoich sił w egzaminie. Najpierw przeszła przez I test, a był on pisemny. Później w lesie śmierci, wraz z Zaku i Dosu, mieli rozkaz zabić Sasuke. Jednak uniemożliwiła im to czuwająca nad swoimi nieprzytomnymi kolegami Sakura. Zastawiła ona pułapkę, którą zauważył Dosu. Później Sakura spuściła na całą trójkę kłodę, jednak udało im się przez nią przebić. Jednak zaatakowanie Sakury uniemożliwił im Rock Lee, który próbował wykończyć Kin, Zaku i Dosu. Jednak jego taijutsu na nich nie zadziałało, ponieważ według Zaku "jest ono starożytne". Lee został pokonany przez Dosu, przy pomocy jego gadżetu, który Dosu nosi na ręce. Później Sakura atakuje Zaku, co kończy się niepowodzeniem. Kin łapie Sakurę za włosy i proponuje Zaku, aby Haruno popatrzyła sobie jak wykańcza "tego słynnego Sasuke". Zaku zgadza się na to z ochotą. Jednak Sakura nie pozwala na to. Przystawia kunaia do swoich włosów i ścina je, równocześnie uwalniając się od Tsuchi. Sakura wkracza do akcji. Najpierw atakuje ją Kin swoimi senbon. Sakura używa Zamiany Jutsu. Później rzuca kunaiami w Zaku. Zaku odpycha je swoim Zankūha. Kunaie odbijają się i lecą w stronę Sakury. Haruno znowu używa Zamiany Jutsu i atakuje od góry. Zaku ją zauważa i rzuca w jej stronę kunaiami. Później pewny tego że znowu użyje Zamiany Jutsu, szuka jej po okolicy. Jednak się mylił. Rożowowłosa nie użyła tego jutsu. Później spadła na Zaku i wbiła w jego rękę kunaia. Zaku próbując się bronić, zaczął ją uderzać w głowę i namawiał ją do tego, aby z niego zeszła. Zaku udaje się zrzucić z siebie Sakurę. Później widząc wykończoną Sakurę, wkraczają do akcji Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara i Chōji Akimichi. Używają formacji Ino-Shika-Chō. Najpierw Chōji atakuje Zaku, swoim Baika no Jutsu. Później Dosu biegnie mu na ratunek, wtedy Shikamaru korzystając z okazji, unieruchamia go Kagemane no Jutsu. Została wtedy tylko Kin, więc Ino weszła w jej ciało za pomocą Shintenshin no Jutsu. Później pojawiają się Neji Hyūga wraz z Tenten. Hyūga proponuje im prawdziwą walkę. Gdy na jego oczach pojawił się Byakugan, zobaczył że w Dosu przepływa potężna czakra. Gdy Hyūga zobaczył że Uchiha się przebudził, wycofał się i powiedział że walka jest już za nim. Drużyna 10 się wycofała, Shikamaru odblokował ruchy Dosu, Ino wyszła z ciała Kin, po czym czarnowłosa dziewczyna była jeszcze nieprzytomna, Chōji wrócił do normalnego wyglądu. Cała trójka schowała się w krzewach. Sasuke bardzo się zdenerwował, gdyż zobaczył Sakurę bardzo pobitą. Zapytał się kto jej to zrobił, ona nic nie odpowiedziała. Przyznał się dopiero Zaku. Sasuke spojrzał na niego, i go zaatakował. Zaku się przeraził, i został pokonany. Młody Uchiha chciał przejść do Dosu, ponieważ uważał że z nim trochę się pobawi. Jednak uniemożliwiła mu to Sakura. Przestraszona różowowłosa dziewczyna podbiegła do niego i poprosiła go aby przestał. Wtedy znaki klątwy z ciała Sasuke zniknęły. Dosu oddał mu zwój, i wtedy bezpieczny, wziął Kin i Zaku i się wycofali. Gdy już trójka dźwięku znikła, z zarośli wyszła drużyna 10. W trzecim etapie egzaminu ma walczyć z Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru atakował ją Kagemane no Jutsu. Tsuchi wytłumaczyła mu aby nie stosował tej "głupiej" sztuczki z cieniem. Kin rzuciła w młodego Narę senbon z dzwonkiem i senbon bez dzwonków. Shikamaru skapnął się o co jej chodzi. Chodziło w tym o to, że Nara zwrócił by uwagę na dzwonki, a gdy robiłby przed nimi uniki, nie widział by po cichu spadających senbon. Jednak Shikamaru nie widział że za nim jest senbon z dzwonkiem, którym Kin potrząsa za pomocą nitki. Shikamaru zaczęło się kręcić w głowie. Kin wytłumaczyła że ten dzwonek przenika do ucha zewnętrznego, prosto do mózgu, i że najpierw przychodzi paraliż, a jeszcze potem halucynacje. Nara dalej nie mógł się poruszać. Kin użyła Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Shikamaru nie wiedział która z nich jest prawdziwa. Potem wytłumaczyła mu że będzie rzucała w niego senbonami, i że za każdym razem będzie ich więcej, aż będzie wyglądał jak jeż. Shikamaru wykorzystał okazję żeby użyć swojej sztuczki z cieniem. Widział, że nitka rzuca cień, i wtedy gdy użył tego jutsu Kin zauważyła,że nie może ruszać ręką. Nara wytłumaczył jej, że nitka którą trzyma też rzuca cień. Później wyjął shuriken, po czym Kin zrobiła to samo. Rzucili w siebie shurikenem, Nara zrobił unik do tyłu, a Kin nie zauważyła ściany stojącej tuż za nią. I wtedy gdy uderzyła głową w ścianę straciła przytomność. Na tym skończyła się ta walka. Pogrążenie Konohy Kin wraz z Zaku zostali wykorzystani przez swojego mistrza Orochimaru. Ich dusze były potrzebne do przywrócenia Hashiramy i Tobiramy Senju do świata żywych techniką Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Ciekawostki * Tak jak reszta członków jej drużyny, imię Kin jest onomatopeją czyli wyrazem dźwiękonaśladowczym, w szczególności nawiązującym do dźwięku zapalającego się światła. "Tsuchi" pochodzi od tsuchikotsu (槌骨), japońskiej nazwy młoteczka. * Kin była jedyną członkinią swojej drużyny, która nie posiadała żadnych modyfikacji ciała. * Kin występuje w OVA 3, stojąc obok Hanabi Hyūga tuż przed rozpoczęciem wydarzenia. * Kin pojawiła się w endingu Naruto Shippūden 129, wraz z resztą swojej drużyny. Cytaty *(Do Shikamaru) "Nigdy nie pytaj się komu bije dzwon, bo dzwon bije tobie". Źródła en:Kin Tsuchi Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku Kategoria:Poplecznicy Orochimaru